


come running for you

by inlovewithnight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie and Megan are on their European sex and wine tour, but they promised to wait for him on FaceTime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come running for you

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the Willie & Megan Do Europe reality show on Instagram and Twitter is much too entertaining. Especially the "we really miss Aaron" Very Special Episodes.

Willie and Megan haven’t sold the condo. Aaron knows it won’t be long before they do—it won’t be long before they’re gone for good, and only come down to Florida for short visits and fishing trips—but for now, it’s still there and his key still works.

He drives over there after the logo unveiling event—kind of a weird thing to have an event for, but nobody asked him, just bought him a plane ticket and set up his rental car—and lets himself in. Everything’s just how they left it, still and silent and eerie.

He walks a quick tour through the house, making sure nothing is broken or leaking or whatever. Willie and Meg didn’t ask him to do it, but it’s the polite thing. He tries to be a polite person, a good person. They didn’t teach him that, but they reinforced it.

He misses them, so much it hurts. But if he starts dwelling on that now he’s going to end up messy instead of happy, so he pushes it away and goes down the hall to the master suite.

He sits down cross-legged on the bed and reaches into the top drawer of the bedside table. They were taking Willie’s iPad to France with them and leaving Meg’s behind, and it should be… there it is. He opens the case and turns it on, tugging his t-shirt off over his head while it powers up. 

Meg’s password is the year and vintage of her favorite wine, which is, like, the cutest thing in the entire world. He types it in and tries to wait patiently. It’s late here, well after midnight, which means it’s sometime in the morning in France, and they _said_ they were going to laze around the hotel and wait for him to FaceTime them but what if they got tired of waiting or if something came up or—

When he finally gets FaceTime loaded and hits Willie’s contact link, though, they answer right away. They really were waiting for him. He feels all warm and glowy and kind of stupid, grinning at the screen where they’re pressed in close together, grinning back.

“There you are,” Willie says. “We thought maybe you went out partying and forgot all about us.”

“No.” Aaron scoots up the bed so he can lean against the headboard. “I had dinner with Shawn and Vinny, but it was late because we were doing pictures and stuff with the fans.”

“The pretty young lady fans?” Meg asks, resting her head on Willie’s shoulder.

“They’re all into Thorty.”

Meg laughs, the low throaty laugh that means she’s feeling sleepy and lazy and good. Aaron’s pulse picks up, hearing her like that. He’s got all kinds of good memories of her laughing like that.

“How’s the trip?” he asks, because that’s polite, too, that’s being a good person. “Looks pretty great on Instagram.”

“It’s amazing.” Meg sighs and sits up to stretch her arms over her head. Aaron tries not to stare at her chest, he does, but—the camera’s right there, and she’s just wearing a little tank top and no bra, and it’s—

“Isn’t it morning there?” he asks, curling his toes into the bedspread. “Are you still tipsy from last night?”

“Champagne cocktails with breakfast,” Willie says, sliding his arm around Megan’s waist and pulling her against him again. “In bed.”

“Because we were waiting for you.” She raises her eyebrows at the camera, buzzed and cute and god, Aaron wants to touch her. He wants to touch both of them. He either wants them here, or he wants to be in France, or—or all three of them to be at one of the tropical resorts all the guys go to all the time because they’re anonymous and amazing and the drinks flow night and day.

Apparently the champagne flows night and day in France, though, so mostly he wishes he was there with them.

His face must give him away, because Willie’s smile fades a little and he leans closer to the camera. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah. Just.” He shrugs and glances away from the screen, around the bedroom that isn’t actually empty yet but might as well be. It’s definitely a room that’s been left alone for more than a week, and more than that, the feeling that people _live here_ is gone. The people who lived here are moving on. Moving away.

“I just miss you guys,” he says. “And I’m jealous of all the fun you’re having.”

“Next year you’ll come out to Van Isle.” Willie says it like it’s a promise, not a fact, but that’s enough for Aaron to cling to it. “We’ll be settled in by then. Ready to host you.”

Meg rolls her eyes and bites him on the shoulder. “It’s not _hosting_ when it’s _family_ , Will.”

“Ow.” He catches her chin and tilts her face up for a kiss, which is both pretty to watch and gives Aaron a minute to force his self-control into place and stop himself from reacting to her calling him _family_ like that, so easily. He knows that’s how they feel about him, he really does, it’s just that every time they say it again it feels like he was falling and they’ve caught him in midair.

He’s so _dumb_ about them.

“I’ll definitely come visit,” he says when they take a break from kissing. “I’ll be there so much you’ll get sick of me.”

“Never, bud.” Willie grins at the camera, casual and cheerful, and Aaron’s chest relaxes a little bit. He smiles back and fusses with the pillows until he gets the iPad propped up so the camera gets most of him without him holding it, and he can still see the screen.

“Stop moving it!” Megan is laughing, covering her face with her hands. “You’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry, sorry! It’s all set now.” He holds his hands up as proof. “You definitely had too much champagne.”

“Just the right amount of champagne.” She shakes her head and smiles at the camera. “We miss you. Should’ve brought you with us.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t think I could keep up with you guys in the wine department.”

“We would let you have your awful beer, don’t worry.” Her tank top is slipping on one side, the curve of her breast threatening to escape the thin fabric. He tries not to stare, again, but still doesn’t manage a great job of it.

Willie tugs her closer and starts kissing down her neck and then along her shoulder, pushing the strap of her top further down her arm. Aaron bites his lip, watching; Willie keeps glancing at the screen, so Aaron _knows_ he’s doing this on purpose, staging it perfectly for Aaron to see. It’s—it seems like maybe it should feel weird, them putting on a show for him, but it doesn’t. It feels special. Like they really do wish he was there.

Megan sighs and tilts her head, making more room for Willie, who reaches around her side to cup her half-bared breast in his hand while he leans in closer and kisses down from her shoulder to her chest. She makes a noise and brings her hand up to grab at his hair, which makes _him_ make a noise, and oh, god, Aaron is the luckiest guy in the world, getting to see this.

“Are you just gonna watch?” Willie asks, his voice gone low and gravelly. “Not gonna lie, we were kind of hoping for a show, too, you know.”

“What do you want to see?” He knows he doesn’t have anything to worry about or be ashamed of. Not in general, but definitely not with them. They’ve made that pretty clear, that they like everything he’s packing. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Meg laughs again, turning her head to muffle the sound against Willie’s neck before she looks back to the screen. “You have got to stop saying that.”

He grins at her, wiggling his eyebrows and making her laugh harder. “I mean it, though.”

“Brave kid.” Willie sits up straight and pulls Meg into his lap, settling her between his spread legs. “What do you think, babe? If we can have anything, what should we ask for?”

Her eyes narrow and she studies his image on the screen. Aaron leans back on his hands, not really flexing but just kind of… putting his arms and chest to their best advantage. He’s learned about camera angles and stuff. He’s got this.

“Pants off first,” she says finally. “Keep your boxers on, though. I want a little teasing.”

Willie nods, resting his chin on her shoulder. “He likes being a tease.”

“Hey.” Aaron kicks his pants off and frowns at them. “I do not.”

“You do too. You spent _months_ walking around our house all…” Willie gestures at the screen. “Like that! Shirtless and in your underwear.”

“I did not walk around in my underwear!” 

“Swim trunks,” Meg says. “Jogging shorts. Tiny little jogging shorts.”

“At least I wear trunks, not speedos like Jags.”

“Another reason to bring you to Europe.” Willie smirks. “Get you in a banana hammock and Meg topless on the beach. I win.”

Meg turns her head and bites his arm. “What about your banana?”

“I’ll go full naked.”

“Mm. I like that idea.” She turns in his arms and kisses him, which leaves Aaron watching again. He doesn’t really mind. They’re beautiful.

He rubs himself slowly through his boxers, thinking about lying here in the bed with them, watching them kiss from just inches away instead of so many miles. Being able to smell them, feel the heat from their bodies. Being able to reach out and touch them when he couldn’t take it anymore and needed their attention, needed to be part of it.

Meg makes a little noise, one that Aaron knows means Willie’s teasing her with his fingers through her panties. She gets so wet, just—it’s amazing, the sweet-sour scent and the slickness under his fingers or his tongue, the way it streaks down her inner thighs. And seeing her so turned on gets Willie turned on, makes him all rough and playful and hard, makes him _talk_ , the dirtiest things coming out of his mouth. Aaron’s been in a lot of locker rooms and Willie still makes him blush like crazy when he gets going.

Fuck, he misses them.

“Eks,” Willie says, and Aaron jolts back to awareness, blinking at the screen and squeezing at the base of his dick a little. While he was lost in thought he went from teasing himself to a full-on boner. “Did you forget about us, bud?”

“Not at all.” Aaron rubs at his face with his free hand and presses down harder on his cock. “Sorry.”

Willie chuckles, low and hot. “Don’t apologize.”

“You look good,” Meg adds, leaning closer to the camera. “You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

“So are you.” Aaron bites his lip, reaching out to touch the screen. “Both of you. I wish you were here.”

“We wish you were _here_ ,” Willie says. “French wine country. It’s heaven.”

Meg smiles, licking her lips. “No obligations. Just food and wine and napping and fucking all day.”

Aaron has to laugh. “I don’t think I could get away with it. Training, you know?”

Willie shrugs. “Sometimes we go running.”

“I go running.” Meg smacks Willie on the arm. “He takes videos of my ass and makes commentary on Instagram.”

“I saw that.” Aaron rubs himself again, discreetly at first before he remembers that he doesn’t have to be subtle with them. They’ve seen all of it. “It was a pretty good video.”

Her eyebrow goes up. “Only pretty good?”

“She needs her daily dose of compliments.” Willie leans in and bites at Meg’s neck, and suddenly Aaron can’t take it anymore, he just—he needs.

“Please,” he says, his voice hoarse and desperate. “Please, just… just, I want to watch you, I want all of it, just… just let me watch? Please.”

“Baby.” Meg pulls away from Willie enough to catch the hem of her top and pull it off over her head, baring all of her beautiful skin. “That was the whole idea.”

“We kind of got sidetracked,” Aaron says. Really _they_ did, not him, but he doesn’t want to end up in another bantering half-argument. He wants to see them both naked, and watch them touch each other, and then have them talk him through getting himself off just the way they want to see it.

Meg and Willie are kissing again, his hands on her breasts, until she breaks off the kiss to pull his shorts off his hips, and let his cock spring free. She wraps her hand around him and strokes slow and tight, grinning as a shiver runs through Willie’s body. 

“Mm,” she laughs, dragging the nails of her free hand down his chest. “Look at you, Will. You want to put on a good show for Aaron?”

“Get over here.” He reaches for her, making her laugh and shriek as he flips her down onto her back on the bed. He lowers his body over hers, catching the back of her thigh and pushing her leg up, and this time when he gets his hand between her legs, Aaron can see it. He sees the flash of wetness on her thighs and the tangle of dark curls, until Willie’s hand gets in the way as he opens her up. Meg moans and Willie says something in her ear, just low enough that Aaron can’t hear it, but he can _imagine_. God, his imagination fills in so much.

He still has his boxers on, is still touching himself through thin fabric that’s right on the verge of chafing delicate skin. He squeezes himself gently and takes a deep breath, trying to get his brain to exercise some control over his dick while he watches them on the screen.

Meg has her leg wrapped around Willie now, holding him down against her. His hand is still working between her thighs, and Aaron can guess when he’s doing something particularly good for her by how her toes curl against his back and she shakes. Aaron can’t see much else, but he can hear them kissing, and the murmured, half-cut-off words between them.

Willie shifts back, getting his hand on his dick and stroking a few times fast and light, then holding the base to guide himself into Megan. Aaron closes his eyes and he can _hear_ it, the soft wet sound of skin on skin and the low moan Megan makes as he fills her up. 

“You still there, Eks?” Willie asks. He doesn’t look back at the camera, but holds himself still for a moment, his muscles flexed to support his weight over Megan and his cock deep inside her. 

Aaron swallows hard. “I’m here.”

“You’re awfully quiet.” Willie rolls his hips, thrusting deep, and Megan moans again, her hands sliding up and down his sides. “We’re not boring you, are we?”

Aaron has to laugh, a broken little sound that cuts off in a sigh as he squeezes the base of his dick again. “God. No. Definitely not boring.”

“Don’t come yet. We want to watch you, too.”

“I won’t.” He slides his hand down to his balls and cups them for a moment, then rakes his nails along his inner thigh. They’re too short for it to actually hurt, but it’s a distracting sting that lets him back off from the edge and keep his control. They want him to wait, so he’ll wait. It’ll make it even better when he finally gets there.

Megan is saying something, her voice rough. Aaron can’t make out the words, but whatever they are, they make Willie groan and thrust into her harder, finding his way to the rhythm she likes. Not fast, but steady and deep, making her toes curl on every slide inside her. Aaron knows that rhythm, knows the sounds it makes her make and the way she feels around him when he’s doing it right. He bites his lip and slips his hand down inside his boxers, grazing his palm down the length of his shaft lightly enough that it’s still teasing. God, he wishes that all three of them were together, that he could be inside her after Willie gets off, make her come around him hot and slick and tight with the extra edge of frantic hunger she gets on her second or third orgasm.

Her voice is getting louder over the app; when Aaron tunes in enough to actually listen, he realizes that she’s talking dirty, her words broken up with the rhythm of Willie’s thrusting and her own gasping breaths. She’s being _really_ dirty, stuff that still makes him blush because he didn’t know girls _said_ things like that. He had a lot of wrong ideas about girls before he met Willie and Megan. It’s still embarrassing when he thinks about it, how dumb he was.

He’ll worry about that later. Right now he can’t take it, he _has_ to jerk off, the stuff she’s saying is too hot for him to wait any more.

He shoves his boxers down his thighs and gets his hand on his dick, working it fast and tight enough to make himself shudder all the way down to his toes. The screen is still showing Willie fucking Megan steady and hard, both of her legs wrapped around him now, opening her up to let him in as deep as he can go. They’re both gasping and Aaron can see how wet she is, dripping now, leaving a dark patch on the sheets and streaks of slickness on Willie’s thighs and her own.

She doesn’t call out when she comes, doesn’t make a sound at all; her eyes squeeze shut and her head goes back and her whole body tenses up, quivering and pulsing in silence except for maybe a last little gasp. It took him a while to learn that about her; he thought he was doing something wrong for so long, until one day he watched her face closely enough and realized it was totally clear when he was paying attention right. 

He comes a few beats after she does, between his memories and the sounds still coming from the speaker.. “Fuck. You guys. I… ah, fuck.”

“Bad boy.” Willie’s voice is a rough growl, taut with the effort of holding himself together. He's still thrusting into Meg steady and deep, her hands scrambling at his arms in encouragement. Aaron doesn't dare look at her face, not yet. It might be too much. It will be too much.

“We wanted to see you,” Willie says. “I told you that.” He ducks his head and slows down for a minute, and Aaron stares mesmerized at the sweat running down his neck. If Aaron was there with them, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from putting his mouth there and tasting the sweat, licking Willie’s skin clean and begging for more.

“You owe us one now, I guess,” Willie goes on, and how is he still talking? How can he manage it? “When we get back.”

Aaron makes a broken sound that means yes, tearing his eyes away from Willie to watch Megan on the screen. Her head is back, her hair clinging to her forehead with sweat, and she's licking her lips now, tugging at Willie’s arms to encourage him to give her more, deeper, harder. To give her all of him. They're so good together, Aaron doesn't know what to do.

Willie gives in to her, not easily but gracefully, burying himself deep and shuddering all over while she leaves fingerprint bruises on his biceps and bites down on her lip to keep silent. Aaron hears Willie whisper something-- _perfect, babe, I love you_ , tender nonsense--and sees Megan's legs slip against his waist as she tries to pull him even closer.

“He definitely owes us one,” Meg says finally, turning her face toward the camera. “At least. Maybe five.”

“That's not fair.” Aaron buries his face against the bed for a moment before looking back to the camera. “I'm not on a sex vacation. I'm not getting as much practice in as you two.”

“It's a wine vacation,” Willie says with great dignity that gets undercut by the slap he delivers to Megan’s hip. “And you can practice whenever you want. Send us video.”

Aaron grins and touches the screen, tracing the line of Willie’s back and Meg's leg wrapped around it. “Maybe I will.”

“See you soon,” Meg says, touching their side of the screen. “Sooner than it seems like. Promise.”

“I know.” 

Willie grins at the screen again. “Or you could hop a plane and come join us. Be a little irresponsible.”

Aaron makes a face at him and shakes his head. “You’re a bad influence.”

For a minute, though, all he can think is that he has his passport and his credit card, and the airport isn’t all that far away. He could be there in time to go to bed with them.

It’s not a practical idea. He’s got obligations. He’s got training.

He’s _so_ dumb about them.

He licks his lips and picks up the iPad, holding it closer. “So, um, where are you guys going to be tonight?”


End file.
